Half Empty or Half Full?
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Sequel to PICKING UP THE PIECES...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… Enough People said yes! So here it is… Sorry it took so long! Note: this chapter is all Troy... but the rest of the story isn't just Troy... I just felt like starting like this**

**(This picks up right where I/they left off)**

Troy's POV

I drove home in my black F150 truck; I got it on my sixteenth birthday, right after we won a game. Its funny… people wonder, how we afford it all… my house, three cars… And my dads a high school coach? No… people just don't bother to get to know me… find out how; they think I'm just that 'basketball guy'. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the basketball guy… just a guy. I've only admitted that once, to Gabriella.

So… I'm driving home from Gabriella's. It's about two. Yesterday was her eighteenth birthday… we hung out all day. Just hung out. I'm sure Chad will beg me for the details I don't have… again, then I will have to tell him nothing happened. Again. It doesn't bother me… I don't care if Gabi and me wait, but Chad does. I should feel happy, But I don't, its something, something that disappears every time I'm around Gabi, but comes back the instant I leave her side. It's my dad. My dad is ruining everything, when I come home late, he yells, when I "let" the other team score (it's always MY fault), he yells… Its all to do with basketball, everything, Basketball is ruining everything. I could never quit though, it is my life, but it's ruining everything. My curfew is around twelve to twelve thirty. They don't set a specific time so that if I leave a little late, I will still make it home… so much for that. My dad's going to kill me tonight.

I pulled into our driveway and parked the car. I walked up the pathway, I could see the dining room light on, the room right next to the front entry. I slowly put my key in the lock and opened the door to a crack. As soon as my toe was through the door; my dad started to yell. "Troy! Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I silently shut the door and walked up to the end of the table, dad was standing at the other end. My mom right next to him. "Troy? Are you listening to me! TROY!" "Jack calm down… No need to yell!" I didn't feel like talking after last nights confession. "Yes I can and will yell if I want to fucking yell!" "Jack! I said calm down!" "Troy… Where were you?" "…" "Troy tell me now!" "…with Gabi…" "You are meaning to tell me that it is two AM and you have spent half the night with HER" "'Her' name is Gabriella dad" "Just answer my question!" "…Jack… remember!" "Yes I was with Gabriella" "And what did you do!" "It's a little thing that real humans do these days… its called 'hanging out' but of course… you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, since you seem to be inhuman with this whole curfew thing" "That mouth is getting you into trouble young man. Now I suggest you get your ass upstairs into your room and wait for me to come talk to you."

"Jack… Don't do anything unreasonable…" I heard my mom said as my dad followed me to my room. I sat on the end of my bed as my dad began to yell. "Troy! What happened to 'Get'cha head in the game'? Troy! It's two o'clock… you can't be out fucking some girl all night if you want to win!" I stood up, I was face to face with my dad. "She's not 'some girl' dad! How many times do I have to tell you that! Her name is GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I love her, and don't you ever talk about her like that!" My dad glared into my eyes. "Like I said… I don't want you out fucking some girl all night" He asked for it. I don't care what anyone else said, he fucking asked for it. I punched him right in the jaw. My knuckles throbbed as I tried to avoid my dads return punch. Too late. His fist barely grazed my cheek but it hurt like hell. I brought my hands up to my face and felt blood. "Don't you EVER hit me again son… EVER!" dad said as he walked out of the room. I guess Tracey heard us and rushed into the room as soon as dad was out of sight. "Are you okay?" "Yeah Trace… don't worry" "Troy you're bleeding!" "I know!" I stood up and looked into the mirror. It was about a one inch cut going diagonal down my cheek bone. "…Troy, are you sure you are okay" I couldn't let her know how much it hurt. How much I wanted to cry, not because of the pain, because of my sadness. How much I wanted to march right up to dad and shoot him. "Trace I'm fine" I lay down on my side, on the bed, facing the opposite direction of my sister. A small tear fell down my cheek, burning the open wound. "Troy…why are you crying…" my sister said softly, kneeling in front of me. "…Is it because it hurts?" "No Trace you wouldn't understand just get the fuck out of my room!" I said with tears free falling down my face.

Tracey ran out of my room with tears in her eyes. Great Troy… Scare your sister to tears. I sat up and wiped away the rest of the tears. I peered out my door. No sign of dad. I walked down the hall to my sisters door. The reversible sign that said 'Come in!' on one side and 'GET OUT' on the other was turned to the 'GET OUT' side. I knocked lightly on the door. "TROY GO AWAY!" I heard her throw a shoe at the door. "Come on Trace… open up" "Why should I open up if you're not going to!" Another shoe hit the door. "I'm coming in Trace" Luckily my parents refused to put locks on our doors. I turned the doorknob and opened the door cautiously… she might throw a shoe at me. Her room had purple walls with pink…everything. Pink desk, pink bed, pink computer, pink curtains, pink iPod… She was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow I gave her on her twelfth birthday as a joke… it said brat on it. "Trace I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind…" "Troy go away" "Tracey will you just listen to me!" "No! GO AWAY!" "TRACEY I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY… ITS JUST BEEN ROUGH LATELY!" "…its okay Troy…" She said quietly. "But why do you treat me like I'm five Troy! I'M NOT A BABY. I probably would understand…" "Yeah you're probably right…but I'll tell you another time" "Troy… Why don't you just come home at curfew…?" "Because. I just don't" "But then mom and dad wouldn't get mad!" "No they would…" "Troy please just tell me what's going on!" "Tomorrow." "No… tonight!" "Tomorrow… I want to hear about this mystery boy of yours tonight" I said tickling her. "You mean Bryan?" "Is that the one you told me about yesterday?" She turned bright red, then nodded. "So…What happened?" "He called today…and asked me to the dance!" "Did I tell you or what?" I said teasing. "So are you and Bryan an 'Item' now?" I said in my best girly voice. "Troy…we haven't even had school yet… the gossip will come on Monday" "Whatever sis. I'm going to get some sleep." "Night!"

**Tell me what u think! Have the next Chapter up soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… Here's Number 2!**

Troy's POV

I Walked slowly back to my room. I felt a little dizzy; it was probably because I was tired. My heart stopped as I saw my dad in my room from the doorway, staring at a picture of Gabriella. He must've seen me from the corner of my eye because he said "Troy. Sit. Now." "I'm not a dog dad" "JUST SIT YOUR ASS ON THAT BED!" I walked to my bed and sat on the edge. "Now… I want you to tell me what you did with that little slut tonight" "SHE'S NOT A SLUT!" I screamed. "DAD WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR FACTS STREIGHT BEFORE YOU GO AROUND CALLING GABRIELLA A SLUT…" "So she did sleep with some one…Which makes her a slut" "NO DAD SHE WAS… She was…" "She was what!" My dad screamed. "I c-can't tell you" Slap. Right on the cheek that was bleeding before… now it stung and I could tell it was bleeding again. "Tell me son" "NO!" Slap. Oww… this hurts… "I can't dad… I j-just can't" He punched me again. This time on the side of my head, above my ear. Everything was spinning… my head felt so heavy… everything was getting dark… until I couldn't see at all.

Gabriella's POV

Tonight had to be the best… 'after birthday night' ever. Troy and I never get to spend THAT much time alone… but tonight we did. We didn't actually DO anything… we watched a couple of movies… made out… a lot. We listened to music… just hung out. Taylor says she can't believe he hasn't made a move yet. I'm just like whatever… it'll come… Its like three thirty in the morning… Troy left like an hour ago… no wait, hour and a half ago… I can't stop thinking of him… there is no way I'll sleep with out hearing his voice again… I have to call him… no I can't he's probably asleep by now. Its Sunday morning… which means one day until school… one more day to spend a whole day with Troy… I guess I could call… he wouldn't mind. "Hello?" I heard a distant voice say. "Troy…is that you… are you okay?" "…Gabi…" "Troy Can you hear me… are you okay?" "Gabi…" Click. He hung up on me… he didn't sound too good. Oh well I'll call him in the morning.

I woke up today around eight thirty. I figured I should shower. I walked into my bathroom and turned the water to 'Very Hot' (Very cold then Cold, then chilly, then warm, then hot, then very hot, then extreamly hot) I pulled one of Troy's shirts over my head and pulled down my underwear. I looked in the mirror. My makeup was running from yesterday… I forgot to take it off. I got a damp towel and wiped it away then took my hair down before stepping into the steaming shower.

The hot water ran down my back, making anywhere it wasn't touching cold. I ran my hands over my body, trying to warm the rest of it up. It wasn't working that well. I stepped back farther into the water the heat sent chills on my skin. I squeezed some soap into my hands then rubbed them together making the soap foam. I placed my hands on my stomach then slowly rubbed small circles…

Troy's POV

I woke up this morning on the ground. I had a massive headache and my eyes didn't want to open… then I remembered. I stood up wobily and looked into the mirror. The cut on my cheek had been bleeding freely that night and I had dry blood stuck to my cheek. I felt the side of my head. I winced… I had a big bruise. I walked out of my room to the bathroom, trying not to be seen. I locked the door behind me and turned on the sink faucet. I cleaned up the blood with a damp towel leaving a small red cut on the side of my face… what was I supposed to tell everyone? What if I need stitches? Theres no way my dad is going to pay that bill. I found some special band-aid's that are made for stuff like this and put them on (those little white things that they use when you have a deep cut, its supposed to work as stitches) I walked back to my room and saw that I had a new voicemail… "Hey Troy it's Gabi…It's like nine. I was thinking we could do something today…I don't know what but I probably won't be ready for another hour because I just got out of the shower but give me a call." I looked at my watch… nine thirty.

Gabriella's POV

I called Troy after I got out of the shower. Now I'm standing in my closet staring at my clothes with a towel around me. What to wear…what to wear…I decided cute yet casual. I dropped the towel to my feet and put on a pair of denim short shorts and a green tank top. I pulled my hair back and put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I'm can't decide which shoes to wear… Green flats or white flipflops? I heard my phone ring. It was Troy… "Hey" "Hey…so what did you have in mind to do today?" "Umm… I don't know… how about you decide" "Well… I'm kind of feeling lazy today, why don't we just chill like yesterday?" I threw my shoes back in my closet. "Sure… how about you come over around… ten?" "Gabi… look at the clock" I shot a look in that direction… 10:30… "Oh duh… um just come on over now…" "Ok Babe See ya soon" Click. It's way too cold outside to be wearing this… good thing I'm not going out. Okay…not that good… considering its New Mexico… but its November. Winter break is coming soon… I wonder where Troy is going.

**Okay this was kind of a filler chapter but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy's POV

I climbed up to her balcony and reached for the handle…surprisingly it was unlocked. I stepped into the room "Gabi?" "Oh hey Troy… I'm in here" I heard her call from the bathroom. I leaned on the open doorway and looked at Gabi, she was sitting on the bathroom counter reading a book. "And you are reading in here because…?" "Oh… I left it in here and I just…" I laughed; she could do the weirdest things sometimes. I stood right in front of her. "So…?" "I don't know…" she said in a tiny innocent voice. "Well… we could do this" I said slipping my hands around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips. I guess she opened her eyes because she said, "Oh my god Troy what did you do!" "It's nothing…" "Troy its not nothing! That could get infected… if you don't get it stitched up you could end up with a nasty scar!" "Gabi… just shh" I said kissing her again. She pulled back. "Troy… I hate to say this but, you need to take a shower" "That kind of slipped my mind this morning with the whole cut thing." "Yeah… well you really need to take one…" "Well I'm only going to take one here if you join me" I said in that playful tone I was using that time at the library. "Okay fine. That will be fun. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Well you tell me," she said unbuttoning her shorts. "Gabi I was kidding…" "I'm not" she slid the shorts down her legs and reached for my shirt. "Gabi… you're not serious are you?" "Well Troy why do you think I just took off my shorts? Cause its hot? I don't think so" "But you just took one…" "Not with you…I mean come on Troy… don't you want to take a steaming hot shower with me" she whispered into my ear… that turned me on but still I was freaking out… I mean yeah I'd love to see Gabi naked but this is so… not what I expected… she hasn't been acting herself lately. She's unbuttoning my long sleeve shirt… now she's taking off hers. I can't believe this… has she been drinking? I mean really… I never thought she would do this. She turned on the water. This is kind of weird. I just can't strip down naked in front of her it feels weird. I mean she still has her bra and underwear on still but it just feels… I don't know. I leaned in to kiss her… maybe if I distract myself…she managed to take off her bra and then the rest of our clothes. We stepped into the water I had my hands on her hips as I stood behind her kissing her neck. I could feel the hot water pounding on my back… God this felt so good.

Gabriella's POV

What am I getting myself into? I would have never done this a month ago… but now it kind of feels right… This is defiantly the best moment of my life… being in his arms, hot water running down my body… oh yeah no doubt in my mind I will forget this. A little while later the water started to cool down… I guess we used all of the hot water. "Troy…" "Yeah…" "We used all of the hot water." "Cool" I laughed and turned off the water, I stepped out of the shower and threw him his clothes. I pulled my underwear on and Troy's shirt came flying at my head. "Here's another to add to your collection" "I can't take this one! It's your favorite…" "So? It's the same shirt I was wearing the night we met, you know at the party…you deserve to have it." "Okay fine" I pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up. "You know ever since we met I've been a little short on shirts" I joked. "Hey I only have… three wait no, now it would be four" "Guys don't keep as many clothes as girls do remember?" "Oh… you want them back? Its okay if you take them, I just sleep in them sometimes" "No its okay they are officially yours… but do tell me which ones you have so I can figure out which ones Chad borrowed." "I have a red one that says 'East High Basketball team' on it… I was going to give that one back because only the basketball team has them, duh, and I figured that you might need it" "No its okay I have a ton of those" "Oh I have… um here why don't I look"

Troy's POV

I followed Gabi into her closet. She kneeled in front of a drawer and opened it. I saw one of my white (I honestly don't know what those tank tops that guys wear are called… Tank tops? Uh no sounds too girly but w/e) "I have this one…" she said pulling out the shirt. "Yeah… there's one more right?" "Yeah… I wore it last night it was a plain blue shirt" "Oh okay thanks" Man did she look hot right now… wearing nothing but a button down long sleeved shirt. I don't know why girls wear make up… they look beautiful without it…a lot of times it just makes them look worse, but that's how Gabriella looks when she wears it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet. "You know… I've never really seen you with your hair like… that" My hair was wet, it wasn't exactly my favorite look. Ha ha. "Yeah the other night…when we went swimming. "Troy you know I had no idea what I was doing that night. "True." She ran her fingers through my hair. "There that's a little better" I noticed she was still wearing the necklace I gave her.

She stood on her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then asked "Troy, what happened?" "I want to tell you…but I can't" "Oh come on Troy it can't be that bad…its not like your dad hit you." I winced. "Unless he did…" she said noticing my reaction. She brought her hand to my head and accidentally brushed her fingers across my bruise. I winced again, "Oww" She pushed back my hair trying to find the bruise, she knew it was there. "Oh my god…" I took that as a 'yes I found the bruise' "Gabi it's nothing." "Don't tell me its nothing Troy!" she said taking a few steps back. "Gabi…it's not as bad as it looks" "Yeah… I barely accidentally brush my fingers across it and you wince! Troy that isn't nothing… you have to tell someone!" "Gabi I can't…" "Its my fault isn't it… he doesn't want you around me, that's what it is isn't it!" She said crying. "No Gabi its not that… its okay" She wrapped her arms around my stomach and buried her head in my chest. "I just don't want you to get hurt!" She cried. "Shh Shh it's okay… Don't worry I'll be okay…" I whispered into her ear. "Troy… I just can't let you get hurt because of me! I won't let that happen…" "Gabi listen to me… its not you…just stop crying it's okay" "TROY! Stop lying! I KNOW ITS ME! He didn't like me from the start!" "Gabi its because I was late for curfew that's all… its okay" "You have a curfew?" She said looking up at me. "Yes…" "Why didn't you tell me…?" She said getting mad. "Because I wanted to spend time with you" "…What time is it at?" "Midnight" "OH MY GOD TROY! You've been home every night at two for the past couple of days! Troy I'll understand if you have to be home, I just don't want you to get hurt!" "Gabi I _want_ to stay out…"

"Well… well um…then I won't let you stay here later than 11:45!" "Come on Gabi don't be like that" "I'm not going to be responsible for you getting hurt!" "GABI DON'T YOU GET IT! HE'S JUST GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY" I said turning away, if I cried I couldn't let her see me. "Troy…look at me" she said softly. "Please" A single tear fell down my cheek…I turned around. Gabi hugged me. "Just don't think about it… come on lets just do something" "Like what?" I said getting over what just happened. "Well there's no sense of swimming since we are already wet…" "How about we go get ice cream" "That would involve me changing" "Oh right… that could take ages" "You could go get ice cream?" "But its so much more fun with you there to order…" "Ha! Is Troy Bolton afraid to order ice cream?" "No… Its just not the same without you" I joked. "Whatever, but then what are we going to do?" "Lets watch a movie… Scary or Comedy?" "Romance" she said. "Fine… but I get to pick…" "What do you pick then?" "Just like Heaven… you know the one with Rease Witherspoon?" "Yeah I have that…it's downstairs though…I'll be right back"


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella's POV

I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible hoping my mom wouldn't see me. "Gabriella? Is that you?" Great. "Yeah mom it's me… I'm just getting a movie." "Which one?" she said from the kitchen. Luckily she couldn't see me. "Just like heaven mom" "Oh I love that movie…I'll watch it with you" my mom said coming out of the kitchen. "Is that another one of Troy's shirts?" Busted. "Uh Yeah…" I tried sneaking to the stairs. "I've never seen that one before…" "Yeah you have mom" I said. "No I haven't. I would remember" she said. I had taken one step on the stairs when she said, "Oh wait for me…let me just put the lasagna in the oven for lunch." "No mom I think I'll just watch this movie by myself" She came out of the kitchen. "He's up there isn't he" "Umm…" "Gabi I just wish you would let me know…" "Sorry mom" "What were you to doing up there?" "Nothing" At that moment Troy came out of my room and leaned over the balcony that over looked the living room and said, "Gabi are you coming?" It wouldn't have been so bad…just he was shirtless and I was wearing the shirt he should have been wearing… and both of us had wet hair. My eyes got wide. "Gabi?" my mom said looking from me to Troy. "Its nothing mom…" I said darting upstairs. "Gabi?" My mom said. "Yes?" "Just don't do anything you will regret…" she said once Troy was in my room. "Mom we're just watching a movie" "I know"

I stepped into my room and shut the door slowly and sighed loudly. "You didn't tell her I was here did you?" I heard him say from behind me. I was still standing in front of the door… I had yet to even think about turning around. "No" "Sorry…" "Its okay I guess" I said managing to walk over to him even though I swear I wanted to die of embarrassment. We were lying on my bed, feet at the front, heads at the end, while watching the movie. We both seemed to get bored at the same time. I leaned over to kiss him and we started to make out. Then I heard the door open. I looked up and there was Sharpay standing there with her mouth open. I jumped up "What are you doing here, Shar?" "Well I just left my jacket here yesterday…" Her eyes were still darting back and forth from the shirtless Troy to me… who was wearing his shirt. I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the 'lost and found' drawer. "Which one?" I asked as I opened it. "How many do I have here?" "Um… three I think. Here" I said shoving the Jackets into her hands. I walked her to my doorway. "I can't believe you guys…" she whispered to me then looked at Troy. "We didn't" I whispered back. "Bye Shar"

Troy's POV

"So what is that? Like a lost and found?" I asked when she came back. "Yeah something of the sort" "Do I have anything in there?" "Well we can look…" I opened the drawer and I felt Troy's hands slip around my waist from behind. I picked through the drawer. "Lets see… one bathing suit… I think… are these yours?" I said holding them up. "Yeah, but I better leave them here in case I forget another time" "Okay…I have a watch" "Oh my god I thought I left that in the gym!" I handed it to him and he put it on. "Um I have a necklace too" "Thank you, I seriously thought I lost all of this stuff." "No problem"

"So don't you have a game this Tuesday?" "Yep" "Isn't the team from like Texas or something?" "Yeah… it's a big game… Houston I think" "Cool…I'm going to be there no doubt… is there an after party?" "If we win" "Cool…Troy it's getting late" "I know I probably should go home" It's only eleven but Gabi is worried. "You know what Troy… I think you should stay, if he's going to get mad either way then you should just stay… you can drive me to school" "I want to… but he's just going to kill me at practice" "Yeah you're right, never mind" "You know what… I'm just going to pretend I never said that… I think you're right, I should stay" I said. I didn't care… he was going to do it any way so I mind as well post pone it. "But what about clothes?" "I'll just wear one of my shirts that's here? Is that okay?" "Whatever…they are your shirts" "I'll wear the blue one and I'll just wear these jeans again." "Okay… this'll be fun" Gabi was so cute sometimes…like a little kid cute…this was what she seemed like right now. "So…I'm actually really tired" I confessed. "Yeah me too" "So…what's the sleeping arrangement?" "Well I don't want you to sleep on the floor…but for my mothers sake, in case she comes in and has a heart attack, I suggest you sleep under the covers and I'll sleep on top." "Sounds good… but you should sleep under…I don't usually sleep under covers anyway." "Okay…"

So now I'm lying here on top of the covers while my girlfriend sleeps under them. I can't sleep though…there's no way, I'll be lucky if I get any sleep tonight. Its already two am. Gabi is practically hugging me. I'm just running my fingers through her hair. I have to get some sleep or it'll be hell tomorrow. I'm resting my head right next to hers. I can smell her hair… its very citrus-y. I'm so tired…

I woke up to Gabi's alarm. I literally jumped out of her arms… freaking out, forgetting what was going on. "Troy?" I heard her mumble. "Gabi wake up…we've got school." I shook her and she looked at me. I was trying to find the blue shirt. "Closet floor" she said getting up. I picked up the shirt and put it on. "Move…" she said to me as she tried to get into the closet. "Someone's not a morning person" "Yeah not when I just got woke up by someone shaking me." She said as she unbuttoned her/my shirt. It dropped to the floor and I tried not to stare considering she was topless in front of me. I turned around and went to the bathroom and found a comb. I managed to get my hair to do what I wanted and I realized I didn't have a toothbrush. "Gabi do you have like a new tooth brush I can use or something?" I said from the bathroom. "Under the sink" I heard her say. I grabbed a toothbrush and brushed my teeth then found my shoes. Gabi had managed to decide what shirt to wear by now, but she was still standing there in her underwear…whatever, I've taken a shower with her, I don't think she will mind if I see her like that. "So do you take this long every morning?" I asked leaning against the doorframe. "No only when you're here" she said sarcastically. She grabbed a skirt off a hanger and threw it on. I sat down on her bed as I watched her run back and forth from her closet to the bathroom. "Okay ready" she said a good thirty minutes later. "It's eight thirty…want to go to MacDonald's and get breakfast?" "Yeah that'd be great" She obviously had gotten over her being mad because I woke her up.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy's POV

After two sausage Mcgriddles and a orange juice Gabi was pretty much back to her normal self. "We have fifteen minutes until homeroom starts so EAT FAST" Gabi said to me. "Whatever… It's not like we have perfect attendance or anything" "True"

We walked into school five minutes before we needed to be in Darbus's room. Luckily our lockers are in the same hall…but on opposite sides. We stepped into the room just as the bell rang and rushed to our seats. As soon as I sat down Chad was all up in my face. "Dude where were you last night? Your dad called at like four asking if you were with me!" He whispered in my ear, as Mrs. Darbus gave her daily lecture. "Its nothing Chad" I said, "I knew it, you were with Gabi weren't you!" "Yeah so?" I said trying to pretend to listen. "Score man! Its about time! But your dad is going to kill you, by the way what happened to your cheek?" "Chad, we didn't and its nothing" "You mean you didn't…" "YES that's what I mean" I whispered trying not to let him finish that sentence. "Whatever man" Chad said pretending to listen again. Yes, I had gotten through the first half of HIS lecture easily. What I was really dreading was practice.

Gabriella's POV

Oh my god I am so tired. I stayed up half the night pretending to be asleep because I loved the way that Troy would play with my hair…and he would only do it when he thought I didn't know. Sometimes he can act just like a little kid, hiding his true feelings and stuff. Whatever. I just can't believe I took a shower with him yesterday! I am so…ahhh. I can't even explain it. I just wish this stupid class would end. I hate it. It's a complete waste of our time…its only included so that people who are late won't miss any real class. All you do is listen to the teacher tell you what's going on in the school… 'music-als', games, projects…or if you're stuck with Darbus she just tells you about 'The Arts'. I so could be doing something better with my time, like making out with Troy. Okay that's not doing something better with my _time_, but it sure is more fun and entertaining than watching Darbus's arms flail in the air. Thank god our fifteen minutes of misery is over. Yay time with Taylor! I walked into class and Taylor was all over me with questions. "Oh my god Chad told me the night that we all came over that Troy was over until two! Don't tell me that's a rumor?" "Yes he did" I said smiling. "_Oh_ my god…Oh my _god_… OH MY GOD!" "No Tay that didn't happen…" I said pretending to think I had no idea she would say that. "Oh. Well what did you do last night? I called like 50 times and you didn't pick up!" "Troy… kind of well… he spent the night" "OHMIGOD!" she said running her words together. "Ican'tbelieveyoudidthatyoudirtylittlegirl!" Taylor screamed. "It was nothing Tay! He just needed a favor" "Yeah to relieve some feelings!" "NO TAY! We didn't!" "Fine whatever you say" "So…?" "Want to do a sleepover tonight? I know it's a school night but I need help with a project" "Sure" I said.

**Okay another filler chapter…whatever hope ya like!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here ya go… hope you guys loved the story so far… REVIEW please! I love to hear what I'm doing good with and what I need some work on…

Troy's POV

I took any possible route that avoided anywhere near the gym or the locker room for the rest of the day, during free period I had practice with Kelsi. It was a one-on-one rehearsal so I wouldn't see Gabi until after school. I'm standing in front of my locker right now… practice starts in five minutes. My dad is going to kill me. I'm trying to take as much time as possible so I can just get right into practice without my dad pulling me aside before practice.

"Dude! What are you doing? Come on!" Zeke said as he walked past me. I slammed the locker shut and followed Zeke to the gym. The rest of the team was already there. Chad was leading a few drills…he's like the co-captain. I walked in and looked around. No sign of coach. "Ok Chad good work… Lets do a few passing drills" **(AN: Ok honestly I don't know anything about basketball so I'm not going to go into detail on the games/practices)** coach still hadn't shown. What if he doesn't come? That'd be awesome… I could get through this without freaking out. The gym doors swung open and in came an angry coach dragging Gabriella by the arm. I dropped the basketball I was holding and ran over to them. "Dad, what do you think you're doing?" I said through clenched teeth. He had Gabi's arm gripped tight. I could tell it hurt. "Just about to start yet another team lecture" he said dragging Gabi past me and in the direction of the team. I walked slowly behind them and the team gathered in a circle around us.

"Coach what's going on?" Chad asked. "Well, Honestly Chad… I can't exactly tell you…yet" The team stared at the coach like he was crazy. "Okay team… I know you all don't like listening to my lectures but I do believe it is time for another" The team groaned. Dad gripped Gabriella's arm tighter, then he began. "Now as you all know…we have always had Get'cha head in the game as our 'team motto' correct?" The team nodded. I could tell this wasn't going anywhere near something good. "But I wonder…Ever since THIS GIRL showed up… How it has effected us!" My dad shoved Gabriella in my direction. I caught her and looked at her apologetically. The team wasn't liking the sound of this either. "Ever since this 'Gabriella Montez' has came to our school, she has changed your perspective of things hasn't she…?" No one said a word. "…And how has that changed this team?" Once again, no one uttered a sound. "Ever since this girl has come to East high, we have had skipped practices and games, people not focusing…" I looked around. No one liked this one bit. "And no…I am not Just blaming this girl… there are several more girls involved in this situation… Like Taylor McKessie and Kelsi (Can't remember last name…Johnson I think?)?" Chad lunged at our coach but Jason held him back. "Oh yes… Sharpay Evans too" Zeke had a death stare on my dad. "So ever since these girls have cut in… This team hasn't been doing their best now have they?" No one moved. "Now…If you wish to stay on this team, I suggest you do the right thing…" He made a slashing gesture below his chin, **(AN:NO I DON'T MEAN KILL THEM)**

I looked down at Gabi. I could tell she was hurt inside. "Well Coach… If that's what you are suggesting…" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, I could tell they thought I was actually going to dump Gabi. "…then I'm off the team" I said boldly. My dad's head snapped in my direction. "Son… now don't be unreasonable, that's not necessary." "UNREASONABLE? Me being unreasonable? I believe YOU would be the one being unreasonable, making us choose between basketball and our girlfriends…two things that we love!" My dad just glared at me. "Me too…I quit" Chad said coming to stand by my side. "Me three" Zeke said running over. "And me!" Jason stood next to us.

"Okay… no no never mind… You don't have to do anything…just please play guys! Come on we're the wildcats!" "Only if you lay off our backs about our girlfriends" I said. "Fine… yes of course! As long as you're playing tomorrows game and the rest!" "Deal" I said putting my hand in the middle. Chad put his on top of mine, then coach, then Zeke and then Jason. The rest of the team put their hands in. "Wildcats…" Chad screamed. "…GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME" The team echoed. Everyone ran off court. Practice was over five minutes ago. I turned and faced Gabriella. "I told you it was because of me!" She said crying. "Gabi don't worry about it…" "How can I not!" "Just…" "TROY! Get off the court, practice is over, go take a shower!" I heard my dad yell. "I got to go…" I said to her. "It's okay, I was supposed to meet Taylor like twenty minutes ago" "Bye" I said kissing her on the cheek. "Bye!" She said running out the door.

Gabriella's POV

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting here in the teacher-aide class… We are supposed to be helping out kids after school… "Ms Montez…Would you show the class how to do problem 14?" "Yes ma'am" I said stepping up to the board. The class stared at me as I grabbed a dry-erase marker and began the problem. The class consisted of several freshman and sophomore boys, and a few junior cheerleaders… they needed good grades in math to stay on the squad. _

_The door flung open and Coach Bolton was staring at me from the doorway. "Mrs. Freedman, I need to borrow Gabriella for the rest of practice period" He said walking in. "What for?" "Oh nothing too important, but it would be great if you could excuse her" "Okay very well then…Mr. Huiston please finish Ms. Montez's problem" Coach Bolton opened the door for me and I walked out into the hallway, he smiled at our teacher, Mrs. Freedman and closed the door. "What's going on sir? Is there something wrong with Troy?" I asked. He grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me down the hall…why was he so nice before and so rude now? It really is all my fault isn't it…_

_End of flashback_

That's how I got there…Anyway. Taylor was so mad when I got there late. "Where have you been? I told you to be here at four thirty! Now we're not going to have enough time to work!" "Calm down Tay" "Okay but keep in mind when you are packing that we have to be in bed by 10 or else we might be tired during the after party, so pack fast!" "Okay!" Taylor put the car in park and I jumped out. "Mom I'm spending the night at Taylor's because she needs help with a project okay?" I said as I ran upstairs. I saw her glance out the window…almost as if she was expecting Troy to be waiting instead. "Okay hun!" she yelled back. I grabbed the first pair of PJ's I saw and I grabbed the freaky math girl outfit Ry gave me…it was actually cute, the skirt was way too high cut which made it hot! And the shirt was super tight. I flung a pair of three inch purple heels into my bag, then the rest of the normal sleepover stuff…

I climbed back into the car approximately 10 minutes later. "Oh my gosh it's already 6:05!" Taylor said when I got in. "Okay Tay calm down…its not a giant project okay!" "You're right, I'm over reacting!"


	7. Chapter 7

Troy's POV

I want to kill my dad. I swear it, no one can stop me... since the little stunt he pulled in the gym all I've been thinking is how to do it without getting caught… Kidding not that evil. After my shower my dad called me into his office. I knew the whole team would be on the other side of the door so I tried to stay calm. Tried. "Troy? What were you thinking back there? Quitting the team! Are you Crazy?" "What were _you_ thinking dad? Trying to get half the team to dump their girlfriends? How did you _think_ it was going to turn out?" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything for a long time. "Well I don't want you to see this girl once tonight do you understand me?" "It's GABRIELLA dad, not 'this girl' and I'm only doing what you want because Gabi is sleeping over with Taylor…if she wasn't I wouldn't listen to you anyway." "JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER TONIGHT!" "DAD HOW MANY TIMES! JUST ONCE CAN YOU CALL HER GABRIELLA OR GABI, NOT 'HER' OR 'THIS GIRL'!" "Get out" "Gladly" I said opening the door. I could see a few teammates rushing away but I knew they were listening.

Gabriella's POV

We went up to Taylor's room and began on the project. We finished it around eight easy. "See I told you that you'd have nothing to worry about" I said to her once finished. "Yeah you're right…I'm gonna change…these pants are giving me a wedgie majorly…are you?" "Um yeah. I'll be right back." I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I looked in and realized that the PJ's that I had grabbed was the East High Basketball team one…the one that's supposed to be Troy's…how would I explain that? She would never let it up.

I put it on and walked back to her room hoping she wouldn't notice. I laid on my stomach on the floor trying to hide what the shirt said. "So what do you want to do?" she asked. Good she hadn't noticed. "Umm…" "Yeah forgot…you're not much of an idea person" "Whatever!" I said throwing a pillow at her. "What? You aren't! Every one else always comes up with what to do!" "I guess you're right" I said sitting up…forgetting about the shirt. "Oh my god" she said staring at my shirt.

I looked down totally clueless even though I was stressing about this like thirty seconds ago. I closed my eyes, realizing what I had done. "I can't believe you keep on pretending you haven't!" "I'm not! Troy and I have probably done everything except that!" I accidentally said. "What do you mean by that?" she said in her gossip tone. "Nothing…never mind" "oh come on don't be like that! I'm you're best friend you can tell me! I won't tell!" "Well…" "Out with it my precious" she joked. "It's nothing!" "Fine if I tell you some dirt about me and Chad will you tell?" "…Maybe" "So worth the chance… Um…one time after a game Chad and I were making out and since we were there for like EVER, the rest of the team had already gone to the party…and we kind of took a shower together…" "No way me too! But it was at my house…" "I never thought you would do something like that!" Taylor squealed. "Yeah neither did I"

"Tell me all about it! Please!" "Okay…Just if you tell…I'll die" "I know TELL" "Well Troy came over one morning and I was reading a book while sitting on my bathroom counter, don't ask, and me and Troy were kissing and stuff and I said he needed a shower…cause I mean he really did smell, so he was all, I'll only take one if you join me and I was like Okay that'd be fun and he was all are you serious and I was like you tell me and I started to take my clothes off. So then we got in the shower and he was like hugging me from behind while kissing my neck and then the water went cold and I was all Troy we used all the hot water and he was all Cool so…that's really it" "Oh my god that is so much sweeter than what me and Chad have!" "I guess…" "Is he big?" I turned so red I couldn't even describe it. "sorry I couldn't help but ask…" Taylor said noticing my reaction. She laughed… "I guess I'm digging for too much info in one sitting" I laughed at that.

We watched a movie and went to bed around 10:30… I was falling asleep when Taylor asked, "So is he?" "Is he what?" I asked. "Big" "It's not like I was staring" I said trying not to answer. "Which means you totally noticed" she said. "How do _you_ know?" "Its just one of those things…"

Troy's POV

I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she thinking about me? **(AN: LOL!)** I hate going to bed early, all I do is think. There is nothing wrong with thinking but I end up staying up later than normally so it doesn't really help…I'm so weird. Big games tomorrow and my dads all GET TO BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS. I couldn't exactly say no or I'd end up with yet another thing for Gabi to cry about. I can't sleep. There's no way…Or is there…

_I'm running down the court… dribbling the ball. There's five seconds on the clock, I can make the shot, I stop…Then I hear a scream. I turn around and see Gabriella being dragged off by some guy… "MAKE THE SHOT!" I hear my dad tell me… Maybe if I can pass it to Chad… I look over to him, he's having sex with Taylor right on the court! Luckily I could see too much… "Come on Troy! When are you going to do her?" Chad said looking up. I heard Gabi scream again. Three seconds on the clock. "SHOOT TROY SHOOT!" "Troy…come on you know you want to!" "HELP ME!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…times up…wait no…_

I woke up sweating to the sound of my alarm clock. I opened my eyes slowly…that had to be the worst dream ever. I stood up a little shakily. Come on Troy, get your act together…the big game is today I thought. You have to concentrate, you can't blow this… "Troy! Good you are up!" I heard my sister leap on my bed…God I wished I was her age, being able to act somewhat human at seven am. "Yeah now what do you want?" "Well you said you would tell me!" "No I said I would tell yesterday which means I get to start over…so therefore I will tell you tomorrow" I said rolling over. "Well if you aren't going to tell then at least get up… I don't want to screw up my mascara when dad yells at you for sleeping in" "Gee thanks you're so thoughtful" I said standing up. "God Troy could you at least wear a little more than boxers when I'm in the room…like say PANTS?" she shielded her eyes and walked out of the room. Yet being that age made you overly dramatic…I guess it has its ups and downs. I got ready for school and walked out the door. This would be a long day.

**Okay…its not really a filler chapter because of the whole 'Troy so stressed that he doesn't realize it' thing and the 'pick the team or 'her''. So yeah… More drama to come in the next few chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people have been asking why so many fillers and Its not because I don't have anymore ideas its because I'm building up to them… So uh…more drama in this chap!

Troy's POV

Ten minutes until the bell rings…which means five minutes until the announcer person comes on and says to excuse the basketball team, then the whole class will clap and scream and we'll leave, then we'll change, stretch a bit and run on to the court screaming, Four minutes. I'm always this anxious before a game…not because I'm afraid we'll lose…just because…

Gabriella's POV

The bell just rang…I'm trying to find Taylor and Kelsi in this crowd rushing to the gym. I see a short person wearing a hat that looks a lot like Kelsi. "Kelsi!" She turned around…it was her. "Oh my gosh I didn't think I would find you in this…Taylor sent me back to get you. Come on Tay's trying to save seats!" She grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd. We had pretty decent seats…not too far, not too close. The team came cheering on the court, Troy first. His eyes scanned the crowd and finally landed on me. I waved and blew him a kiss. He smiled. The game started… I could never concentrate during his games…I mean its not just because I have no idea what's going on…(all I know is the ball goes in the hoop for points…but everyone knows that)…Oh no it's not just that just the fact that Troy looks SO hot in those basketball shorts! I know if the reasonable me were to respond to that she'd/I'd be saying 'He's not a piece of meat, Gabriella'…but whatever, I'm sure Taylor and Kelsi were doing the same thing.

Kelsi's POV

Jason should get passed the ball more… He looks so cute out there.

Taylor's POV

Damn Chad looks fine.

(AN: Had to do that!)

Gabriella's POV

And he's so strong; his biceps are like…well not huge (like scary, vein popping huge) but a reasonable size. "Yeah! Go TROY!" I screamed as he scored a point. It was 35 to 31… in favor of Houston. Oh…wait…Chad might make this one…YES! It went in! 33 to 35, we're getting there! I could see Stacey cheering on the sidelines…she wasn't half bad for a cheerleader, no not looks, she defiantly looks like a cheerleader, I just mean she's a decent person, worth being a friend.

The game was nearing its end. We were tied with 34 seconds left in the game. Troy was running down the court, Jason had the ball, a few from the opposing team were crowding Jason so he threw it at Troy. Troy reached out to catch it but suddenly fell flat on his face, leaving a player from the Houston team with the ball. The ref's whistle blew and he signaled a foul…I only knew that because Troy taught me. I guess apparently the player, whose name was John Garrett had tripped Troy in order to obtain the ball. Troy stood on the foul line and threw the ball. It went in easy. Everyone stood on their feet, we had won! I climbed down the bleachers and found Troy. I gave him a big kiss. "Good job" I said pulling away. "No problem." He said smiling. I heard someone snickering behind us, I turned to find that John Garrett guy. He spat at our feet and walked away. "Well he's a sore loser" Troy said as he walked away. "Yep" "Well I gotta shower up before the party…I'll see you then" he said following the rest of the team… "Okay!"

I walked to Kelsi, Taylor and Stacey. "I don't feel so good" Stacey said holding her stomach. Then she barfed, right there at our feet. "Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry!" She said trying not to get any on us. "Eww…"I said taking a few steps back. "I'm g-gonna go home… but G-Gabi can you go get my back out of my locker in the girls locker room…p-please? My locker number is 14 and the combo is 13-7-29" "Yeah just a sec" I ran off in the direction of the locker room. I opened the door. I walked down the hallway… I had never been in the locker rooms before, I thought I heard someone; I figured it was a bunch of cheerleaders. Then there was a split, I could go left or right… I turned to the right, and found the showers, filled with half of the Houston basketball team. "Get lost baby?" One of them said causing the rest of the team to turn around. "Ah so we meet again…" John Garrett said walking closer. I took a few steps back, running into the wall. "What's the matter baby? Scared? Don't worry…the only thing I'm gonna do to you is something I know you want…" he said inching closer. "Get away from me" I said frozen in place. He moved closer, inches away. He put one hand on my cheek. I turned my head away from him.

"Oh its okay baby, it'll only feel good," He said pressing me against the wall. I wish Troy were here. He would protect me. He pressed his lips on mine and started to unbutton my skirt. I squirmed…not again. "Shh Shh…its okay" he said pulling them to the floor. He stuck his tongue down my throat then pushed me at another player. "Get her going… just don't do anything yet" John said to him. "You sure this is the one you want?" "Yeah… I'm sure" This guy had a good grip of me from behind. He slowly bucked his hips back and forth… I could feel him get hard between my legs and I didn't like it. He ripped the shirt off of me and stuck his hands down my underwear, I felt him put two fingers inside of me. "Stop!" I said trying to get out of his grasp. "I know you want this." He said pushing further inside of me. "No… stop…don't please"

Troy's POV

I finished my shower and headed back to the gym. I saw Taylor, Stacey, and Kelsi standing there waiting. "Where's Gabriella?" I said once there. "She went to get Stacey's bag in the locker room" My eyes got wide. "How long has she been gone?" I asked quickly. "Maybe ten minutes why? She's taking forever" "Don't you guys know the opposite team showers in the girls locker room!" I said taking off in that direction. I had to help Gabi, she was gone too long, something could had happened!

Gabriella's POV

"Okay Nick enough" John said coming back. Nick pulled his fingers out of me and pushed me at John. "Hello again" he said pushing me to the ground. I tried to crawl away as he came nearer… "ah ah ah… you stay right here…" he said dragging me towards him. "No no no… STOP please! DON'T!" He put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but I knew no one could hear me. I closed my eyes, ready for what I knew would come… "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" My eyes sprung open and I saw Troy lunge at John around the stomach area. John came flying off of me and I got up and started to put my clothes back on. Troy was sitting on top of John, punching his face. "…AND DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU… UNDERSTAND ME? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" Troy jumped off him and picked me up off of the cold tile floor. He carried me back out to the gym. By then I guess everyone got tired of waiting because I saw no one but Troy. Not again… no no no…not again…Not a slut…I don't want it…go away…john jack…no no no. That was all that was playing in my mind as Troy set me down. "Are you okay?" Troy asked me… Not a slut…go away… "I d-don't k-k-know" "Was I too late?" Troy asked. "N-n-no… you w-w-were j-just in time…" "…go away…not a slut…" I whispered to myself. "No Gabi it's okay he's gone now, you're not a slut…its okay." Then it all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I know I am so mean because I did that to Gabi… Again…But you shall see what I will do next

Gabriella's POV

I opened my eyes slowly; I was back in my room. I looked around, I saw Troy sleeping in my beanbag chair. I got out of my bed and went over to him. I shook him a little bit. "Troy…wake up" His head popped up and he smiled. "You're awake" "How long have I been out?" "Umm…well about a day" "A WHOLE DAY!" "Yeah…do you remember?" he asked quietly. I did remember, I wasn't really affected that much by it…it didn't bother me too much. "Yes" "Are you okay?" "Yeah…I think I just was freaking out because it was happening again, I think I'll be okay though." "Good" "So…?" "I don't really know, I'm just happy you're okay" "Yeah…I can't believe winter break is in a week" "I know…are you going anywhere" Troy asked me "no I don't think so" "Oh…we are…Colorado" "Oh I'll miss you" "Yeah me too" Troy said hugging me.

Troy's POV

Gabi's okay. I am so happy… I was freaking out. My dad says he wants to 'go over some things' with me over lunch… whatever. So here I am, sitting in my dads car as he drives me to whatever place he feels like going. "Troy…" "Yeah?" "Why did you do that?" he said once at a stoplight. "Do what?" "Say that you wanted to quit the team" "Because basketball isn't everything" "I always thought…" "You thought wrong" I said not looking at him. I shifted my gaze out the right window; a car was speeding right at us. "DAD!" "WHA-" The car came smashing into ours… right on my side. I'm not sure what is going on… I can't see… I don't know where I am.

Gabriella's POV

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone. "Is this Gabriella?" "Yes, is that you Mrs. Bolton?" "Yes…" I thought I heard her cry. "Gabriella… Troy was in an accident w-with his f-f-father… I think it w-would b-be best if y-you came t-to the h-hospital…" "Is he okay?" I asked grabbing my purse. "They don't know yet" I burst into tears. "I'll be there as s-soon as I can" I hung up the phone. "MOM! I'm borrowing your car, I don't know when I'll be back…" "Gabi…why are you crying?" "Troy's in the hospital…" "Oh Gabi are you okay?" "I don't know…" I ran out the front door and started the car, tears were free falling down my face.

I could barely breathe as pulled in hospital parking lot. I ran up to the counter and a nurse said, "Excuse me miss…May I help you?" I stared at her. "Ummm yes…where's the room for Troy Bolton?" She typed a few words on her keyboard, "Are you family of Troy?" she asked me. "No but…" "I'm sorry but the doctor said family only" "But…they called me they said I should come" "Who?" "His parents" "Oh I see… how do you know Mr. Bolton?" "Troy? I'm his girlfriend" "Oh! Why didn't you say so? Of course right this way" She led me down a hallway to where Mr. And Mrs. Bolton were sitting outside a door. "Oh thank god you are here" Lisa exclaimed as I sat down. "Is he okay?" "We still don't know…but I think it would be really important to Troy if he knew you were here"

I saw a doctor come out of Troy's room, he didn't exactly look like he was bearing good news… then again they never do. "Mr and Mrs, Ma'am…" he said nodding at each of us, "I'm afraid Troy is in a coma" my whole body felt numb. "… He has two fractured ribs, possibly a broken leg, and there might be brain damage…there is no way to tell the brain damage unless he wakes up, the leg will just need to be x-rayed." "What do you mean 'unless he wakes up'!" Mrs Bolton screamed. "There is a chance that Troy…may not wake up" I could feel the color draining out of my face, my head felt heavy… "Can we see him?" apparently no one had noticed I was there until now. "Yes, but not right now…we need to x-ray that leg first" "…Please don't have a broken leg…what about basketball…" I heard Jack, Mr. Bolton say to himself. "How can you be thinking about BASKETBALL at a time like this?" I spat at him, "There's a chance your son may not wake up again and you're worried about basketball!" I said raising my voice, "Do you even love him?" Mrs. Bolton's jaw dropped. "Why of course he loves him!" She said, "Would you be so sure, if you knew that your husband was beating Troy?" "He would never…" "Yes well how much you want to bet that the reason they are suspecting that you're son has brain damage is because of the bruise above his left ear?" Mrs. Bolton glared at Mr. Bolton, yet he didn't say a word. I sat down again and waited…

Four Hours later…Still Gabriella's POV 

"Excuse me…but if anyone would like to see Troy Bolton, would you please come in now" a young nurse said looking at the ten people in the hall. Mr and Mrs Bolton stood and walked in ahead of me. As soon as I saw Troy my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I silently got back up and went on the right side of Troy. His face was pale, and there were several scrapes and bruises on his arm. I could see his chest slowly moving up and down…would this be the last time I see Troy? I grabbed his hand and sat down in the chair next to his bed. His hands were cold…not deathly cold, but cold. I could see Mrs. Bolton crying to herself, maybe if I hadn't had told her about Jack, she would be crying on his shoulder…


	10. Chapter 10

Brutal huh?

Gabriella's POV

It's about seven o'clock, Troy hasn't woken up yet. The doctor is out of the room looking at the x-rays for Troy's leg. I've been sitting here for a while, Mr and Mrs Bolton are out in the hall discussing Troy's condition. "Hey Troy…how are ya doing? Okay stupid question…" he still wasn't awake. "So I was thinking…maybe after you wake up we could go to TGI Friday's for dinner… and then we could take another one of those showers…" I laughed. "I love you Troy…and no matter what, I'll never stop loving you" I swear I thought I saw his arm move…it must have been my imagination. "Troy…don't leave me…please…I can't live without you" I started crying again. I put my head down on the mattress. I felt my hand being squeezed…I looked up; Troy's eyes were open! "Troy!" I said hugging him. "Careful…careful that hurts a bit…" "Oh sorry… forgot about the ribs…" He took his free hand and pulled me down to him then started kissing me.

Mrs. Bolton's POV

"Ma'am it'll take a miracle to wake this boy up…and we don't know why…these situations have happened before and they've never gone into a coma, we just don't know why…" My baby boy he may never see the world again…a tear fell down my cheek. "Now we know Troy has two fractured ribs…but other than that…we can't see that anything else is wrong with him, we did notice a small bruise above his left ear that could have cause lots of damage though…"

My eyes narrowed…how could he do that to our son… our only son… "It wasn't the car accident" I heard Jack say, "Excuse me…I'm not quite sure what you mean" "The bruise. Its not from the car accident…" "Are you quite sure?" "Yes" Jack said slowly. "How do you know?" "I put it there" The doctor seemed to quiet down after that. "Well why don't we go in and do a few more tests" tests…this would figure out what was preventing my child from waking up… I just wish Tracey could get here sooner…she should be able to see him too. The doctor opened the door. "Oh my…" Dr. Malfeilds said. "My baby!" I exclaimed seeing him kissing Gabriella. I saw her pull away slowly and turn red.

Gabriella's POV

"My Baby!" I heard Mrs. Bolton rush over to us. I ended the kiss and blushed deeply. Mrs. Bolton hugged Troy and kissed him all over kiss face. "Okay mom…" he glared at his father and grabbed my hand, almost as if he was protecting me. "Well son I'm glad you are awake" The whole room could feel the tension. "Why don't I wait outside?" Dr. Malfeilds said leaving the room. Jack took a step closer to Troy and Troy squeezed my hand. I sat back down in the chair I was in before. "It doesn't look like it" Troy said responding to his statement. "It only looks like your happy your 'star player' can play on the team again" "Now son you know that I l-" "You what? You would kill yourself or someone else just to keep me or anyone else on the team?" "No I-" "You what dad? You trying to tell me that basketball isn't everything to you? Because if you are then you're full of shit, you would be fucking lying" Even though Troy was lying in a hospital bed, he seemed pretty intimidating to me.

"What's your REAL problem dad? Is it that you are trying to do what's best for the team? Or you are just trying to get rid of Gabriella?" Silence. "Well then I guess that settles it" Troy said pulling me closer to him, then releasing my hand. "Excuse me, I hate to break this up but I need to give you some information" a nurse said coming in the room, she wasn't a real nurse I could tell she wasn't a real nurse, just one of those aides, she looked maybe twenty…nineteen? She walked up to Mr and Mrs Bolton, "He is going to need to stay here for a week, to let his ribs heal, and you may visit freely" she handed them some papers then walked over to Troy, "I'm going to be your nurse for then next few days…just call me if you need _anything_" I heard her whisper into his ear. Then she walked out of the room.

Troy's POV

"Okay hun we better go, Tracey's all alone…" My mom said around nine. "Bye" My parents walked out of the room, leaving me with Gabi. "Hi." I said. "Hi." She said inching closer. I pulled her by the waist down to me and kissed her passionately. I heard the door swing open, "Oh I am so sorry" the nurse, Kristy, from earlier said grinning. "No problem, I was just leaving…" Gabriella said picking up her purse. "Call me later okay?" she said walking past Kristy. "Well it's time to change those bandages" Kristy said. (not for ribs…just another scrape on his chest. She began to pull my shirt over my head. She carefully peeled off the bandage, then threw it away. She rested her hands on my chest feeling everywhere. "You're really strong you know that" she said feeling my abs. "I uh thought you said you were going to change the bandages?" I said nervously. "I am silly, you just got to give that cut some time to breath" she stood up and walked towards the door, good she's leaving. She pushed the door closed and came back. Oh no. "This should take your mind off of things…" she said unbuttoning my pants. "Um I'd rather not…" I said trying to button my pants again. "Oh no, Trust me…you do" she pushed away my pants and slid down my underwear…there was so much I could have done to this whore if I didn't have broken ribs…

Kristy's POV

God this guy was hot. I mean it's not like its illegal, he's eighteen and I'm nineteen big deal. I pulled down his underwear and my eyes grew huge at his size…I was expecting smaller…I put him in my mouth and sucked. "Say it…I know you want to…" I said working the tender spots of him. "No I don't want to get off me bitch" he managed to fling me off of him and pull up his pants. "Playing hard to get eh?" "No playing 'I don't want you'" "I know you do… I could feel you get hard as soon as I put my mouth on you…" and he did… "Its not like I can control that even if I wanted to, now get out you fucking whore, I didn't ask for a blow job and I didn't want one" "Fine…I'll just go find some other guy to ride" I said storming out.

Troy's POV

I was telling the truth… its not like I can control that, it just…does it. Whatever…I'll tell Gabi so that she doesn't think I'm hiding something that its not if that frickin slut hints at anything again and Gabi thinks I'm cheating. It is lonely in here…should I call Gabi? Yeah probably. I picked up my cell phone that was on the side table and dialed her number. "Troy! You called…I didn't think you would" "I said didn't I?" "No" "Oh…well I meant to" "So…" "I miss you already" I said into the phone. "Me too, hey Troy, I know this is random but still…" "What?" "If someone were to ask you if you're life was Half Empty or Half full? What would you answer? "That's simple… neither because I have everything I need which is you" "Now whats this I hear about another shower…?" I could tell she was blushing over the phone. "You were awake for that?" she asked obviously mad. "No, I was like…getting there…but I heard everything you said" "You did?" "Yep" "Even the part about where I said I couldn't live without you?" "Yep" "And the part where I said I loved you with all of my heart?" "Uh huh" "Don't you have anything you want to say now?" "Nope not really" "Troy!" "Calm down! I was kidding" "well jeez ruin the moment…" she said laughing. "I love you too" I said "A little late for that" "I know…but I mean it" "Of course you do" "So I'll see you tomorrow?" "Definitely"

**Okay I thought this was a good part to end my story! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
